Death Watch
Death Watch (猛禽獣 (デス・ウォッチ), Desu Uotchi lit. Raptorbeasts): The Death Watch are a species of unidentified magical beasts said to have as long as the dragons and phoenixes. Most believe them to be legend since almost none have ever seen them. It is also known that these beast's are by far the most gentle of all, only wishing to live in peace, but will fight and obliterate anyone that dares to harm them. Biology A rather enigmatic pack of creatures, the Death Watch possess long bird-like faces; very similar to an odd blend of human and avian. Their eyes don't have pupils, they are mostly half closed for cautiousness and relaxation, but when they get engaged in battle or are getting aggressive, their eyes instantly open wide. The beak of a Death Watch contains rows of sharp, pointed teeth, even under the tongue. Their body structure is humanoid in appearance, but this is not uniform as some subspecies of the Death Watch are different than others in appearance; also, most of them are clad in fur, with various wings to accentuate their avian-esque appearance. In some rare cases, it has been shown that some Death Watch ocassionally mate and bond with different tribes, resulting in their offspring being born differently with a mixture of both the mother and father appearance's. The physical appearances of each Death Watch drastically vary depending of the factor of the creature's gender; some changes in the Death Watch's structure are subtle, some are all-too-obvious. The male Death Watch are shown to be darker in colour than the females; who possess a lighter shade of texture compared to the males of the species. This trait is inherent in each and every single tribe of the Death Watch race. In addition, it is noticed that the female Death Watch are born with a similar structure to that of the males, however, as the years pass, it is shown that the females end up becoming slimmer and slimmer, until they mature into their current forms. The females also possess bigger plumes than the males, to the point that a female's worth is mainly judged through the size of their plume. It is also shown that the Female Death Watch show to have longer eyelashes that often stick out further than the males, easily identifying which one is a male and which is a female. Habitat No one has ever officially seen a Death Watch Habitat before, but some rumors about it are told throughout the region's from survivior's. It is said that Death Watch are divided amongst themselves into only four known types of tribes, Blue Tribe, Red Tribe, Grey Tribe, and Black Tribe. It is shown that the blue tribes are considered the most powerful of the Death Watch, making the other tribes keep clear of them. It is not yet known how many other types are there. In any tribe, it is shown that there are different kinds of places for both the male and female Death Watch. Some general area's for females include a resting spot for the mother's to feed and clean their young and a small area to mingle with other Death Watch. For the males, despite not being initially violent, they have area's with a main teacher that teaches the young, both male and female, how to fight and control their abilities. It is said that there is a special point where the Death Watch live, where 8 members of the tribes, who are considered the strongest and most intellectual, meet to discuss the issues that they have among their fellow tribes, also known as the Death Meeting Table, which has been around since they came into existance. Power & Abilities Overwhelming Speed: The Death Watch are famed for being notoriously swift on their feet, as their second name, the "Raptorbeasts" implies. The Death Watch move at speeds inconceivable to the human eye; appearing as naught but a blur when in fine motion—outpacing almost any foe in their path, they move at a velocity that is just below breaking the sound barrier. They are capable of instantly closing a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond; this, coupled with their great strength, makes them especially deadly, even without their trump card. Monstrous Strength:The Death Watch are as powerful as they are fast—at full power, they are capable of busting a nice little hole through steel with a single strike. The Death Watch are also known to have in-fighting contests between the two; with the ones achieving victory leading the pack. Their massive strength allows them to create shockwaves which are capable of destroying buildings with simple movements as well. It has been seen that if threathened enough, the Death Watch could actually decapitate an entire human body wth no trouble at all. Full grown Death Watch have been said to be able to take on beasts nearly tripled their own size, which include Dragons, Phoenix's, and even ocassionally Demons, and keep up with them easily without worrying about exhausting themselves quickly against these creatures. Grand Durability: For all their speed and strength, the Death Watch are not highly durable; however, they are known to be still capable of shrugging off majorly powerful attacks such as Slayer Magic—indicating that an all-new magic would be necessary to take the avian-humanoids down. They are capable of negating any conventional weaponry as well. In some rare cases, Death Watch have been known to be able to increase their own physical mass, resulting in a more muscular body at times, making them even more durable than normal. As young children, Death Watch have been shown to have as much durability as a strong mage, able to easily take on attacks with no problem. As they reach their teen years, Death Watch have been known to be able to take attacks from hits of people that are in their S-class status, and continues up to their prime when a Death Watch can easily take damage with their durability beyond even the Ten Wizard Saints. Enhanced Intellect: Although they might not show it, The Death Watch have been known for being extremely intellectual creatures, despite the fact that they cannot speak in complete english or any, their squwakings can actually be understood by someone if they spend enough time living with them. In most cases, a young Death Watch is shown to be as intellectual as a teenager, knowing what the dangers are depending on the situations, and can often stay out of trouble due to the teachings of their parents about the outside world. It is often seen that they are even able to analyze larges amounts of information within seconds after viewing it. An example of this can be seen when a Death Watch found it's own trapped in nearly impossible rune barriers, and with one simple look, was able to break it down and set them free without even trying. It has also been seen that if they augment their vocal cords after interacting with humans, they are able to mimic human language of any kind, speaking it as if they have been since they were born. Eternano Manipulation: Surprisingly, the Death Watch are shown to be extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, one must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. A Death Watch treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts. They have complete control over the eternano, and as such, if they were actually capable of learning magic, they would effortlessly outstrip any and every modern mage. Thanks to their immense mastery over the eternano, a Death Watch is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. *'Eternano Platform': The Eternano Platform is not a standalone spell per-se; but rather, an application of the Death Watch's trademark eternano manipulation. When manifesting a platform of eternano, the Death Watch gather and condense eternano particles beneath their feet quickly, before leaping into the air and using their manipulation power to solidify the platform underneath their feet—this enables them to "hover" in one place. However, it has a motion-induced use—as a Death Watch is capable of manipulating eternano further under the platform, inducing a short burst of magical power in order to achieve moments of true flight. 'Known Death Watch' Category:Phantombeast Category:Magical creatures Category:Under Construction Category:Races Category:Death Watch